Unstoppable
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: Sequel to Rise Of The Unstoppable: It's been four months since the events the Diablo Invasion and everything has changed for Ron, with a new School, new friends and old enemies uniting together, its up to Ron's New Team to save the world.


Kim Possible: UnStoppable

**Sequel to Rise Of The Unstoppable: It's been four months since the events the Diablo Invasion and everything has changed for Ron, with a new School, new friends and old enemies uniting together, its up to Ron's New Team to save the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The New Game Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>In the town of Middleton in the state of Colorado, at a certain high school music and lights shone and flowed as couple after couple danced the night away, two individuals were in a lovers embrace as they glided across the dance floor.<p>

The first figure was a girl with long orange red hair, with emerald eyes and wore a beautiful crystal blue dress that twirled and swayed with every movement.

Her name was Kimberly Ann Possible and she was the happiest girl in the world as she danced along side her date, she smiled as her lover held her in his strong arms and twirled her in the air, she then brought herself up to face her date as she stared into the brown eyes of her true love…

Ron Stoppable, he smiled to her as they danced, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white collared shirt. He then dipped her as they continued to dance at the junior prom.

Their movements and their sways spoke volumes of love and devotion as the crowd looked on in awe and jealousy, especially from four other female individuals.

Ron then brought her back up as they stared into each other's and eyes and leaned in close for a life-changing kiss…

SHRUK!

Right before a blade stabbed right through his heart as blood erupted in a geyser of red. The blood splashed on her face as his white shirt and tux was replaced with a burnt, damaged and blood soaked battle uniform with the blood pooling around his broken and bruised form.

Kim screamed in shock as the boy only looked back with dead eyes as he slumped to his knees, behind him stood a deformed and burnt monster as it wrenched the blade form his corpse.

The monster revealed his face as the deformed and demonic version of Eric as he grinned nastily at her, she backed away in fear as the monster drew closer to her,

The world around her twisting and changing to something from a nightmare, the faces of all the students turned into jeers and mocks as they repeated over and over and over…

"Failure! Murderer! Traitor! Backstabber! Whore! Unworthy! FAILURE! MURDERER! BACKSTABBER! WHORE! UNWORTHY! TRAITOR!"

She tried to scream but found that no sound could escape her lips, she could only watch as the monster brought back the blade and sliced her in two.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim screamed as she shot up straight from her bed as she clutched the sheets desperately as she scanned the room as if the monster had somehow made it back into reality, but all she found was an empty room.

Powerful sobs escaped her form as she clutched her blankets close to her body, her from shaking and quivering in fear of the horrible dream.

A terrifying thought accord as She quickly grabbed the phone on the side of her bed and quickly dialed an all too familiar number, the tone rung for a few seconds as she waited desperately for a response.

"Hello..." a slurred voice replied on the other end as Kim let a sigh of relief.

"Ron…oh thank god…your still here," she said as Ron listened silently on the other end.

"Yeah I'm still here why? Another nightmare?" he asked as the girl could only nod as she clutched her blanket tighter to her body.

Ever since junior prom Kim had nightmares on multiple occasions, sometimes they varied from frightening 'what if' to intense and vivid memory like dreams…

And all of it revolved around her first boyfriend who tried to kill her.

"…In my dreams…Eric is back…and he…and he…" she tried to say the words but failed when her voice started to crack.

"I know Kim, I know…I still get them too" Ron said as he understood her situation, he didn't get off without a scratch either, he was scarred both mentally and physically.

"…Ron…I was so scared" she said as tears ran down her face, Ron could only listen as she cried her heart out, while he and her had a strained relationship since the junior prom, he still cared for her enough to listen to her problems and care for her.

And to hear her broken and afraid made him angry, with Eric and Drakken for breaking her spirit and diminishing her soul.

Ron sighed as he leaned against the wall of the attic "Its ok Kim Eric is gone and he is never coming back…I promise" Ron said as he remembered watching the deranged drone be blown into a million atoms in space.

The line was silent as Ron cautiously looked at the phone thinking that she had hung up, until "Ron?" she asked as the boy brought his attention back to the phone.

"…Yeah Kim" he said as the line was silent on the other end.

"Do you think…we could have been happy…together?" she asked as she waited for a reply. The line was silent until he spoke again.

"…I…I don't know Kim…maybe…" was all he said as she hung up the phone the audible click and tone resonating from the device.

Hearing the click on the other line he sighed as he hung up the phone and lay back down in the bed as he stared at the ceiling of the attic.

He brought a hand up and placed it on his chest, he could still feel the scar that were now singed into his flesh.

It was a constant reminder to him of the consequences that he and Kim would face on their missions, of the dangers that could very well be the last of them.

But it was also a reminder that he would do anything to protect the ones he loves.

And as he drifted off into sleep he began to wonder, what it would have been like if Kim had listened to him and had gone to Buenos Nacho with him…

God only knows…

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Laboratory, USA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Deep within a secret laboratory located underground in the United States of America, lay a top secret laboratory that was still and silent till the roof suddenly exploded as bits of the stone like wall showered the empty lab like rain.<p>

Emerging from smoke hovering above the ground was as a man wearing a dark red Uniform and a black helmet that revealed parts of his face and yellow like skin.

"No Laboratory is safe from me! Professor Dementor!" the man proclaimed as he surveyed the room, suddenly a figure began to emerge from the smoke.

"And no where you can hide from…" a voice spoke out, emerging from the smoke was.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Dementor yelled as he stared at his foe, he immediately noticed that her usual outfit had changed.

Kim was dressed in a black and blue Global justice cat suit uniform, the majority of the suit was black with blue highlights on the shoulders, elbows and knees with blue lines running along the seams of the uniform, a closer inspection would revel small hexagons along the surface of the suit.

She had a utility belt around her waist, with two holster on her hips with two pistol like weapons painted yellow and black, on her back was a medium sized slim backpack attached to the cat suit, two slimmer gauntlets rested on her forearms painted black similar to Ron's with black and blue fingerless gloves, her hair was tied into a ponytail on her head and an image of Global Justice's logo was stitched on her left arm.

"So you might as well just give up," another voice said as a second figure emerged from the smoke revealing Ron Stoppable.

He was dressed in the uniform he had worn during the Diablo invasion but modified thanks to Wade and Global justice engineers, now the grey area's of the shirt was now dark blue with his harness and belt redesigned to be stronger then the previous model, on his legs were two holster both with the same type of pistol as Kim's.

On his back was his collapsible pole that was redesigned to hold a few surprises, he no longer had his sword on display but still possessed the lotus blade hidden securely around his neck, he had his face mask pulled over his mouth hiding his features.

"...Um…who is the other guy?" Dementor as he pointed to Ron, "Did you trade up sidekicks or something?" he asked as a tick mark formed on Ron's head, he growled slightly at the man.

"Dude its me Ron…Ron Stoppable…we fought like a dozen or so times…" he received a blank look from the man.

"You have called me a bumbling boob for the past 3 years!", the man looked around as if he was trying to recognize him with no such luck.

"I broke into your lab to find Kim's overdue library book!" he said as he got another stare back from the man and a confused one from Kim.

"What?" Kim asked, "Long story" he said as he deterred to situation for another day.

"Nope…not ringing any bells" he said as he turned his attention back to the duo, "I am impressed, how did you know I would be here Fräulein?" he asked, Kim just had a rather amused look on her face as she brought out a sheet of paper.

"Your to-do list helped," she said as she showed the paper to Dementor, Dementor looked at the paper for two seconds before he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Argh…I dropped it when I stole the sonic drill yes?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"Mhm…and I got to tell you it really made it that much easier to find you" she said as the list was snatched out of her hands as Ron read from the list.

"Steal super sonic drill, break into top secret laboratory, call mother, take over the world," he said as he indicated to the list with each finger, once again Dementor slapped himself on the forehead.

"Argh I knew I was forgetting something…mama doesn't like it when I forget to call her…any who…GET THEM!" Dementor yelled as the hatch on his platform opened up as several large men jumped out of the hole.

Leaping into action Ron and Kim fired their grapple hooks from their gauntlets as they zipped up to the platform; in mid air Kim pulled out her two pistols and shot at the men.

But instead of bullets fired from the gun, small blue like marbles shot out of the barrel as they exploded onto the men leaving a small blue stain before they were shocked with electricity.

Ron pulled out his Bo-staff as he quickly deployed the pole, the two ends of the pole erupted with electricity as he smacked a henchmen across the face, two tried to attack Ron from either side of him, but he jumped into the air and preformed a spinning kick to their faces.

Kim dodged a charging man as he tried to grapple her, but was left with a shock ball on his back as he passed out from the shock of electricity left by the round, Kim then sheathed her guns as she pulled from her pack two baton like weapons that sparked with electricity, she tripped one man over before slamming the baton into his gut and rendered him unconscious.

One was despite enough to try grabbing her from behind before he was shot back by a flying kick from Ron as he landed next to Kim. With all the men down they turned their attention to the last Henchmen as he shook his head in fear.

Kim and Ron grinned as they charged before delivering a double flying kick straight into his face and sent him spiraling to Dementors feet.

Dementor looked around at his unconscious men as he realized that his henchmen were all incapacitated in less then a minute, instantly he brought his hands into a time out signal.

"Whoa, whoa, time out…" Dementor said as they both relaxed their stances to the yellow skinned man.

"What was that? Since when could you do stuff like that!" he said as he pointed to the duos new gear and uniforms. Kim grinned as she placed her hands on her hips and said.

"Just the perks you get when you are apart of Global Justice," she said as the mans eyes widened in fear.

"WHAT!" he yelled as Ron nodded his head in conformation.

"Yep! Official members of the GJ for the past month, this is actually our first sanctioned mission, aren't you lucky!" Ron said with a mocking grin.

"Impressive, impressive I must admit…but I still have a few tricks up MY SLEEVE!" he screamed as he produced a ray gun from behind his back and shot at the pair.

Ron instantly got in between Kim and the blast as brought his right arm out as it glowed blue, he grabbed the energy blast and redirected it straight back to the villain as the gun was knocked right out of his hands.

"ARGH AND THE HAND! YOU GET A HAND THING TOO!" he screamed as he looked at Ron's glowing blue arm, Ron looked down to see he had called upon the Mystical Monkey Power, he chuckled slightly as he brought up his glowing blue hand.

"Yeah well…this one is actually kind of new, I have super powers now hehe…" he said as the villain looked at the duo in disbelief.

"Oh for peters sake…" he then turned to his unconscious men, "Perhaps next time someone would like to inform me about my Teenage foe, who is now WORKING! FOR GLOBAL JUSTICE!" He yelled as he then pointed to Ron.

"AND HER PARTNER THAT HAS SUPER POWERS! IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE EIN KOMPLETTER IDIOT!" he yelled as he acted like a five year old having a tantrum.

Kim and Ron just stared at him and slightly laughed at the man before they regained a serious look on their faces, Kim aimed her stun guns and Ron pointed his staff at the man.

"So like I was saying…give it up Professor Dementor you are under arrest!" Kim said effectively stopping the man's tantrum, he then turned back to the pair as he grinned back.

"I think not Mein Freund!" he said as he slammed his hand on to the sonic drills controls, the machine then began to spark as the whole platform began to shake, Dementor took the chance to activate his escape pod as the shuttle covered his body in a rocket like shape.

Thinking fast Ron threw a small chip that barely made contact in time as the rocket began to shoot up into the sky, the sonic drill continued to spark and shake as the duo had only one thought…

'_Its going to blow'_ they thought simultaneously as they jumped off the platform and rolled behind cover waiting for the inevitable explosion…until it suddenly died and released wisps of grey smoke from around its body.

They then realized that the machine was just a decoy which had allowed Dementor to get away, Kim sighed when her gauntlet started beeping as she brought a hand up to the gauntlet as a screen appeared, the image soon showed Director Betty as she glanced at the two.

"Agent Possible, Agent Stoppable, what is the status on Dementor?" she asked as Kim then saluted as she gave her report.

"We were able to track down Dementor to the Sector 7-G lab in California, we engaged him in combat but he managed to escape by making us believe that the sonic drill he stole was going to explode…I'm sorry Director but he got away" Kim said as the woman only sighed as she nodded her head, it was then that Ron spoke up.

"It wasn't a total loss we was able to get a tracker on his escape pod before he escaped, Wade can track his position once he gets a lock on" Ron said as Kim and Betty instantly smiled at that.

"Good work Stoppable, we'll have Wade track it as soon as he can, in the mean time the shuttle will be there to pick you up in 10 minutes" she said as they both nodded, as soon as the feed died Kim smiled as she gave a playful punch to her partners shoulder.

"That was some quick thinking Ron I'm proud of you" she said as they both grinned at each other.

"Yeah thanks Kim…but seriously why didn't he recognize me…I mean I haven't changed that much have?" he asked as he outstretched his arms to empathize his point.

Kim on the other hand had to look over her partner as she studied his new physic, a small blush crawling on her face as she watched his muscles, she could easily see why Dementor had confused Ron for someone else.

"Well you have kind of changed Ron…and in a big way" she said as she glanced at his muscles and broad shoulders, the boy she had grown up with always wore baggy clothes that made him appear skinny and lanky to everyone.

But after the event at BN Headquarters she finally started to see what she was missing out on, while he was more attractive to her she could not deny that he was still the same sweet and kind boy that always cared for her.

And it pained her still that she had forced a gap between them, and in doing so she had lost a chance at happiness.

But like her father always said, 'Anything is possible for a Possible' and she was determined to bridge the gap between them no matter what.

They soon heard the sound of an engine as they looked up to see a Global Justice jet above hovering over the hole, the bottom opened as two ropes unraveled down to them, they soon hooked up the ropes to their harness.

"I still can't believe Dementor got away," Kim said as she was hooking up her harness, Ron put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kim, Wade will track him down and then we'll be there to bust him" he said as Kim smiled and nodded, they then tugged on the ropes to signal the soldier above to pull them up.

"You're right Ron…besides that's not our greats concern at the moment" she said as they were pulled straight up into the shuttle, Ron was confused.

"Then what is?" he asked as Kim smiled sheepishly as it blasted off into the distance.

"We have school first thing in the morning" at this Ron groaned as the shuttle disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Middleton High School, Morning, 8:30am<strong>

* * *

><p>Middleton High school, Four months ago it was the site of one of the most intense battles ever recorded on national TV, it was on this site that the insane Synthodrone fought against Ron Stoppable in a battle to the death, the aftermath of this battle was the complete destruction of Middleton high leaving nothing but rubble and destruction.<p>

But thanks to the vast resources of Global Justice the school was rebuilt better then ever…the only downside was that mystery meat was still on the menu.

"I can't believe the whole school was rebuilt in Four months time?" Monique said as the looked at the clean hallway and the brand new lockers.

"Yeah just goes to show you how much influence Global Justice has huh?" Ron said as he opened his locker to retrieve his books.

"I can't believe they made you and Kim join Global Justice" Monique said as she leaned against a spare locker, Ron shrugged his shoulders as he continued to grab his books.

"Well Director Betty told me about how my new…condition…made certain people see me as a threat or something like that…so to appease them it was either join up or quit being a hero" he said as he closed his locker.

"So why not quit?" she asked as Ron subconsciously raised a hand to his chest.

"I made a vow Monique…and I don't go back on my word," he said as Monique smiled slightly at the boy's maturity. He was then greeted with the sight of Kim as she came walking down the hall.

"Hey Ron how are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I am feeling A-Okay Kim, it's a New Year and a New school, Senior Year baby" Ron said as he struck a goofy pose causing two of the girls to laugh.

"Could you please not do that" a voice spoke out as they turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller as she arrived.

"Morning Bon-Bon you are looking good as usual," he said with a smile causing her to blush and look away.

"D-don't get any ideas Stoppable, we may be friends now but that doesn't mean I have to put up with most of your…Roness, and don't call me Bon-Bon!" she said as Ron just chuckled at that.

"Can't make any promises," he said as she nodded and the four of them started to walk to class.

Monique on his left, Bonnie on his right and Kim on Bonnies right, even thought Four months had passed between the two, an air of awkwardness would linger between Kim and Ron if they were alone together.

It didn't help that every now and then Monique would glare at Kim, but Kim didn't mind she felt she deserved it; Ron then began to fidget with his shirt.

"I still don't know about the new clothes Monique are you sure the look ok on me?" he asked as they looked at his new attire, his new clothes consisted of a short sleeve black shirt that hugged at his new physique, brown baggy cargo pants with black and white converse shoes.

He had a new wrist watch on his wrist that acted as a link between him and Global Justice, the same device on Kim's wrist, the reason for the new attire was that Monique had said and I quote, 'you need a new look to fit the new you Potential Boy' as he then spent the next few hours as her dressing dummy…the horror.

She nodded while chuckling at the boy, "Of course Ron it was finally time you grew out of the baggy jersey look" she said as Ron pouted as he remember how she had thrown that Jersey into the fireplace.

"But I loved that jersey…" he pouted like a child as the girls giggled slightly at him.

"So how was the mission last night" Monique asked as they walked to homeroom, Ron sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"First run in with Dementor and he gets away, luckily we were able to place a tracer on him before he could escape, Wade should have his location soon right Kim?" he said as the girl slightly jumped at his voice.

"Mhmm" was all she said as they continued until they made it to their first class, History, they soon entered and immediately Ron felt like an animal at the zoo as everyone turned to look at him.

He gulped as he started to walk to his seat, eyes still following him as he soon sat down and tried to look at the blackboard in hopes of avoiding their gaze.

Soon enough Barkin walked into the room as he addressed the class, "Ok class listen up, your regular History Teacher Mr. MacGruber came down with a sever case of Jungle fever so I will be taking over until he stops wearing a bucket on his head" he said as everyone nodded at the man, Ron on the other hand raised his hand as Barkin sighed at the boy.

"What is it Stoppable?" he said as the boy began to ask his question, he shouldn't be surprised anymore when Ron was always the ones asking the obvious question.

"Are you teaching every class at this school?" he asked because for as long as he has known Barkin had been teaching nearly every subject at the school, the others realized this as well.

Barkin had been their teacher since like the first day when the first teacher came down with a severe case of Cabin Fever…in the classroom, Barkin shook his head at this,

"No Stoppable Don't be ridiculous…just any class that you seemed to be in," he said as everyone just sighed as they gave up.

The day seemed to drag out as Ron and the gang listened vacantly to the mans lecture on the history of the American Civil War and the French Revolution, the gang just stared blankly as the man droned on and on.

Suddenly Kim and Ron's wristwatches beeped before a image appeared on the screens revealing Wade and Director Betty

"Director Betty…what's up Wade?" Kim asked as she greeted the Tech genius, slightly annoyed that he was being interrupted during his lecture.

"Hey guys I was able to triangulate Dementors location…he is located in the Bermuda Triangle at an all too familiar location," he said as satellite images showed the all to familiar club that Kim and Ron were at the last time.

"Why is he there?" Ron asked as he looked at the images, Wade pulled up a series of images showing the owner of the club and known information broker

"Unknown and I can't access their servers because they are on a separate network so we have no idea why he is there" he said as Director Betty appeared on screen.

"Which is why we are sending you two in…full details when you arrive" she said as Ron and Kim nodded.

"On our way" Kim said before Betty gestured them to stop from standing up, a small grin appearing on the director's face.

"Not necessary Miss Possible we'll see you…very soon" she said as she pressed a button on the console causing Ron and Kim to look very confused.

"Um…what did she mean by - !"

- CLUNK! –

"THAT!" Was all Ron could say before the floor under his chair opened up and his seat shot down into the tunnel, Kim soon following behind him as she screamed into the pipe.

The chairs and floors returned back to normal as the rest of the class looked on in shock at the scene. And then instantly got out of their seats and backed away.

Kim and Ron screamed as they shot and twirled through the plastic tubing running under the school, they twisted and turned and loop de looped around until they fell out of the ceiling, right in front of director Betty's desk.

Director Betty was just taking a sip of her coffee as she saw the two in front of her "Ah Agent Stoppable Agent Possible welcome, how was the trip?" she asked amusingly at the surprised looks on their faces.

Ron was grasping his chair for dear life that his nails were digging into the metal, while Kim's hair was shooting upwards and her hand was over her heart as she tried to hold back her impending heart attack.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ron yelled at the calm woman "THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MEN!" he yelled as he finally unlatched himself from the chair and got face to face with the one eyed director.

"On occasion Ronald…and only to the Rookies" she said as Ron slightly mumbled under his breath.

"How did you get all of that under the school?" Kim asked as she pointed to the sealed up holes in the ceiling, Betty set her coffee down as she faced the two recruits.

"Global Justice has a vast amount of resources available Miss Possible…we have tubing systems placed all over the school in case we need to call you in" she said as she pointed back to the ceiling.

"That must have been hard to make…" Ron said as she nodded at this.

"You have no idea," she said grimly as she remembered filling out all the horrendous paperwork from the UN and her superiors.

The doors opened as Wade walked into the room "Hey guys good to see you" the young teen greeted, he was dressed in his usual clothes that now had a long sleeved shirt underneath and white lab coat over the top with the Global Justice symbol stitched onto the front of the coat.

"Wade man its good to see you buddy, how have you been" Ron said as he walked over and shook the young mans hand, after the events of the Diablo Invasion Wade like Ron and Kim were recruited to join Global Justice.

His technical genius and expertise proved to be a useful asset in fighting crime around the globe, plus he now had access to the latest innovations and advances in technology that not only improved but also upgraded his old tech to run at a far superior speed.

"I got to admit Ron it's been great joining up with GJ, the technology they have here is awesome, I can finally make all the inventions that I could never make before" he said as Ron looked a little nervous at the kid.

"Your not going to make me test them…are you?" he asked as the tech genius only laughed as he shook his head at the young man.

"No of course not Ron…I have interns for that" he said as Ron heard a small explosion coming from Wades lab and the sound of an intern screaming in fear.

"…Super" Ron said as he wished that man a speedy recovery, "So what have you got for us Wade?" he asked as the small genius pushed a few buttons on his wrist device.

"Like I said before we were able track Dementor back to the Bermuda Triangle where he seams to be planning to meet the boss" Wade said as he showed security footage of Dementor in the club.

"Why would he be there? And who would he be meeting in the first place?" Ron asked as he pointed to the holomap, Director Betty typed a few keys into her desktop as a file of an overweight man appeared on the screen.

"We believe he is planning to meet this man, 'Big Daddy Brotherson' world renown information broker and crime lord, he was the same man who was able to give Drakken the location of the Hephaestus Project Four months ago" she said as Kim clenched her fists at the man.

Ron noticed and could understand her feelings, this man had given Drakken the key component to his almost master plan to take over the world, and to do that he had to kidnap her father to get it.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Casino and find out what exactly he is planning, Transport leaves in five minutes with all your gear locked inside, you will be deployed by sea and then sneak your way into the casino with the disguises provided" she said as Ron and Kim nodded at the woman.

"Extraction will be impossible while they have the Anti-air defenses up, that is your second priority, shut down the defenses so we can extract you without harm" she said as she showed the island surrounded with S.A.M (Surface to air missile launchers)

"So…basically like what we did last time, got it," Ron said as the woman nodded she then brought up another file with a blackened image of what appeared to be a woman.

"You will also meet up with your contact inside the building. She will team up with you and help to find Dementor and what ever he is planning dismissed," she said as the two teens nodded and left for the hangar bay.

As the pair walked along the halls of Global Justice Ron and Kim took the chance to look around the facility, seeing as this was now their place of work and they had to admit it had gone through quite a change.

The team soon made it to the large hangar bay as multiple shuttles took of or returned from missions.

When they got to the shuttle Wade handed them two backpacks, "I have some new gadgets for you that should help with the infiltration, details on your contact are inside" Wade said as they took the packs.

Ron smiled as he was handed the packs "You Rock Wade" he said before he made his way to in the shuttle, but before Kim could follow him to the vehicle Wade grabbed her by the arm and made her look him in the eye.

"Look Kim we haven't had a good chance to talk since Ron recovered and to be truthful I'm glad we haven't, especially after what you did to him at the junior prom" he said with a serious voice that slightly shocked her.

"Ron is my best friend and after watching him almost die, twice, because you wanted to beat Bonnie at Prom is something I can't forgive Kimberley," he said as his voice gained a sharp edge.

"And even thought Ron forgives you I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't him again" he said as Kim narrowed her eyes while lowering her head in shame.

"So I'm telling you right now…don't hurt him again and keep him safe or else" he said with a mild threat in his voice as Kim nodded before she hefted the pack on her shoulders.

She was used to this by now first from her parents, then her brothers and her friends and now from Wade who always had her back. She knew that what she did to Ron was horrible and unforgivable, even if he forgave her afterwards.

But it seemed that everyone wanted her to remember her greatest failure…hurting her best friend. But she was sill determined to fix her mistake and maybe, just maybe, have a chance at true happiness.

"Understood" she said before she boarded the airship and soon sped out of the hangar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bermuda Triangle: 2 Hours Later: 1900 hours<strong>

* * *

><p>Ron fastened the wet suit on as he and Kim prepared to begin their mission to the Bermuda Triangle Casino, they were now dressed in the Global Justice scuba gear as they prepared to make their way to the casino the same way four months ago.<p>

"Once we make it to the beach we are to search for our contact and find Dementor, just follow me like last time and we should avoid the mines again" Kim said as she zipped the suit over her disguise.

"Roger that Kim" Ron's said as he checked the air tanks on his suit and prepared the helmet, Kim watched the boy as he took the mission seriously, it was something new that she had to get accustomed to since the revelation of his true skills.

Seeing this side of him was truly amazing to her, seeing him live up to his potential, and while the truth of Yamanuchi had been revealed to her she still wondered what else he hid from her.

"We are over the drop zone Ma'am" the pilot said as Kim was brought out of her train of thought long enough to realize that Ron had placed the helmet on his head, she did the same as she placed the helmet on her head.

"We wont be able to pick you up until you deactivate the islands anti-air defenses, otherwise we'll be shot straight out of the sky" the other pilot said as the two teen heroes nodded as they prepared to drop into the water.

"Ready Rufus?" Ron asked the small mole rat as he nodded in his own miniature scuba gear.

"We are over the Drop Zone, Dropping in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! MARK!" The pilot yelled as he pulled the lever and the doors below Kim and Ron as they fell through the bomb bay doors.

- Clunk! - - Splash! -

The pair was soon dropped into the water as the quickly submerged in the dark waters completely covered in darkness; they activated the helmets night vision as the water soon lit up green on their screens.

Kim pointed under water as she gestured Ron to follow her as they both swam towards the beaches while avoiding the underwater mines located around the infamous casino.

From the cover of shadows two figures emerged from the water, Ron looked around before he motioned to Kim as they quickly exited the water and removed their gear and placed on their disguise.

Kim was wearing the same dark blue dress like last time but instead wore a blond wig over her hair instead of the black one case she was recognized from last time. Ron on the other hand wore a dark suit with a black tie and a brown shorthaired wig to wear over his blond hair.

Rufus wore a small utility belt over his waist that strapped around his shoulders and had connected to his back with several small discs on the back of the harness along with a small Taser on his wrist.

They also stashed their gear under their clothes as Ron placed his collapsible pole on his back waist hidden by his jacket while Kim had one of her shock guns attached to her thigh.

The pair nodded to each other as they quickly made their way to the casino, they were soon met with security as they approached the main entrance "Hold it" the bouncer said as he directed the two towards the walk in security scanners.

"Please walk through the scanners," the bouncer said as he motioned to the large metal detector at the front of the casino.

Ron silently nodded to Kim as she quickly kicked a stone over to her left that distracted the guard long enough for Rufus to stealthily ran over to the machine and placed a small metal disc on the side.

The disc flashed small lights before the detector passed the two off as green; Ron smirked as he thanked Wade for the security scramblers so they could sneak their gear inside.

Ron placed a finger to his neck as he communicated to HQ, "Wade we are in" he said as they passed the bouncer thanks to the expertly designed credentials and invitations courtesy of Wade.

"Ok your contact should be at the bar, you meet her there Ron while Kim goes to shut down the Anti-Air defenses in the security room just at the other end of the room and down the hall" Wade said as Ron looked over to the hall way leading to the security room.

"Got you Wade, Rufus your on look out" Ron said as Rufus nodded and soon made his way to a vantage point on the chandelier, the small mole rat signaling to the pair below with his tiny paw.

Ron nodded as he turned his attention to his partner "Radio silence until you take out the defenses…Good luck Kim" Ron said as the red haired girl nodded before she disappeared amongst the crowds.

Ron straightened his tie as he made his way towards the bar, the soft music playing in the background as a talented singer sung a beautiful song that lighted up the atmosphere of the room, it was almost as if you could forget you where in a room full of criminals and wannabe world dominators.

In the center was a large dance floor with multiple couples and partners dancing to the soft swing of the music.

Ron soon made it to the bar as he leaned against the counter "What'll it be?" the bartender asked roughly as he cleaned a glass in his hands, Ron shook his head nervously at the large bartender.

"No thanks I'm meeting someone" he said as the man nodded and went back to serving more customers.

Unbeknownst to Ron a feminine figure stood behind him at a small distance, she then walked behind him and said…

"Beautiful night is it not Stoppable-san?"

Ron's eyes widened at this as he turned to face the owner of the voice, "Yori?" he said in disbelief at the young Japanese girl behind him.

Yori was dressed in a black stiletto dress with red trimming around the straps and base of the dress along with two forearm sized silk covers that probably held her weapons.

Her hair had grown in the past four months since he last saw her as she wore her hair in a bun on the top of her head with two chopsticks holding the hair in pace with a small red ribbon.

Ron stunned by her beauty could only gape in awe before he smiled brightly and brought the girl into a hug "Yori its so good see you!" he said as the girl smiled as she hugged the boy in return.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered quietly as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation, Yori only chuckled slightly at his confused look before she settled to a serious look.

"We can't talk too many eyes and ears" she whispered as she subtly nodded her head to the big men in black suits and glasses that seemed to be watching the pair with keen interest.

She then raised her hand towards him as she gestured to the dance floor "Care for a dance?" she asked as Ron nodded and gently grasped her hand in his as she lead him to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor the two began to dance as they placed their heads close to each other's ears.

"I am your contact in Global Justice, Director Betty assigned me to this mission after I graduated ahead of my class at Yamanuchi" she said as they danced and swayed to the music.

"So you are apart of GJ now?" he asked as the woman nodded while simultaneously dancing with the boy.

"Yes and I know where Professor Dementor is" she said as Ron spun her around before bringing her close to his chest, "He is located in one of the private rooms past the private poker tables just down the hall" she said as they danced.

"You get that Rufus go plant the bug," he said as the mole rat jumped off the chandelier and ran towards one of the air vents and slipped inside.

"So what is he after?" he asked as Yori shrugged her shoulders while continuing to look as if she was dancing with her partner.

"Unknown but there was a break in at a top secret lab two days ago and our sources at Yamanuchi managed to track the source to Big Daddy Brotherson, we believe he plans to sell the tech tonight" she said as Ron grew serous at this.

"Well let's hope Rufus can plant the bug," he said as he looked to the small vent where his little buddy disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Rufus: Bermuda Air vents: 1915 hours<strong>

* * *

><p>"I grow impatient Mister Big Daddy Brotherson," an over the top German sounded through the air vents as Rufus stopped his scurrying at a vent close to him. He scurried through and peeked thought to see the room.<p>

And lo and behold there stood Professor Dementor as he glared at a rather obese man in a tan suit and aqua shade shirt, the man looked impatient as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"I know you stole it!" he said as the fat man only stared at the man before he grabbed his drink and drowned the liquid in one gulp.

Rufus at this time pulled another disc from his back and placed it to the grate as a small antenna appeared out of the disc as it began to pick up the voices in the room.

"I certainly have no idea what you are talking about Mister Dementor," the man said coolly and arrogantly as he leaned back into his chair, this caused the yellow skinned man to growl in anger.

"You know exactly what I am talking about…the secret project that was relocated after the first break in by that Scottish idiot Duff Killigan!" he said as the man placed a finger to his chin.

"Hmm…Oh! You mean 'That' top-secret project, what would a man of your power and influence could possibly want with a project like that" he said as the man growled.

"My arch-nemesis Kim Possible…and her dopy sidekick that I cant remember his name, has recently joined up with Global Justice and have become a force to be reckoned with, not to mention that the sidekick had super powers now!" the man yelled straight to Big Daddy's face.

The man raised his hand to stop the bodyguards from attacking the German man for getting to close to the boss, "And you want this weapon to what? Even the playing field?" the man asked as Dementor nodded.

"Yes in my hands the weapon will give me significant advantage over my teenage foe and be able to stop her super-powered sidekick" he then clicked his fingers as his two henchmen produced two briefcases before the man.

"And I will pay quite handsomely for it" he said as the cases opened up to reveal them full of money. The man grinned as he looked at the money and reached to touch it before the cases were shut and withdrawn from the man as Dementor looked un-amused.

"…Hahaha you are smarter then that Drakken fellow I can tell you that," he said as he leaned back into his seat as he folded his fingers

"Ok…let's talk" he said as Dementor grinned at the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim Possible: Bermuda Security Wing: 1920<strong>

* * *

><p>Kim glared at the two guards in front of the guarded room that housed the island's defenses, so far she had managed to sneak her way past most of the guards patrolling the facility, it had been going well.<p>

Except for the two that were very keen on guarding the islands main defenses, she fished into her purse as she produced a small black marble and threw it down the hall.

The small marble rolled on the ground before stopping just at their feet, the two men looked down in confusion at the small marble before thick green smoke blasted out of the marble.

The two men coughed and gagged as the chemical took effect and they instantly passed out from fumes, Kim then ran to the door as she kicked it down and drew her shock gun.

In an instant she managed to stun the last three occupants in the room as the unceremoniously passed out from the stun gun. With all the occupants down Kim went over as she produced from her purse a D-pad.

She placed the device to the console as series of numbers appeared on the screen "Wade I have access" she said as the tech genius nodded at this.

"Ok I'm running a bypass now" he said as the device continued to scroll through the numbers, "I have access to the main defenses and I am setting a timer to shut them down incase Big Daddy is monitoring them from his office" Wade said as Kim nodded at this.

"I also put the security feed on a loop incase someone else is monitoring the feeds" Wade said before the security feeds were replaced with archived footage.

"How about Ron what's he up to?" she asked as she peaked out the door incase more henchmen appeared.

"He has meet the contact and has located Big Daddy, he sent Rufus to plant a listening device in the vents" he said as Kim nodded at this.

"Good…by the way who is the contact?" she asked as she kept he eye on the D-pad as it hacked through the islands defense grid.

"Its Yori"

Kim's eyes instantly went wide when she heard this as she snapped her head down to the hall back to the main ballroom. "Yori! What is she doing here?" Kim said as she felt a burning rage build up inside her.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that she graduated ahead of her class and joined Global Justice the same time you guys did" Wade said as Kim started to grit her teeth in anger.

"And what exactly are they doing?" she said with a voice oozing with rage and jealousy as she gripped the side of the doorframe causing the wood to crack from the force.

Wade typed on quickly his computer keypad, "Let me check now that I have access to their camera's" he said as he typed faster on his keyboard. After a short pause a chuckle could be heard as Kim heard the tech genius seeming to find amusement.

"What?" Kim asked as Wade grinned slightly on the other end.

"Ron and Yori are dancing together"

The world around Kim cracked as she heard the news, thoughts of the pair dancing in the middle of the dance room while held in a lovers embrace made her cheeks flare red and her emerald eyes burn green with jealousy.

"WHAT! WHY ARE THEY DANCING TOGETHER!" she all but yelled into her microphone as Wade stumbled back from the sudden yelled and landed sorely on his rump in Global Justice's R and D development division.

Wade rubbed his ear as he sat back at his bench "Yori and Ron are trying to keep a low profile, so they have to pretend to be a normal couple dancing at the club" he said Kim seethed in anger at the thought of Ron dancing with her love rival.

The D-pad soon flashed green as Kim grabbed the D-pad off the console and ran down the hallway as he emerald green eyes burned with unbridled jealousy.

Wade was slightly confused as he watched the girl ran back to the dance floor "…Was it something I said?" Wade asked as the male interns only shrugged their shoulders while the female interns sighed as they slapped their foreheads at the men.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Stoppable and Yori: Bermuda Triangle: Dance Floor: 1929<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ok…let's talk" <em>they heard as Ron and Yori continued to dance, Ron looked at Yori as the girl nodded at him.

"Secret project? Duff Killigan?" Yori asked as she found the conversation confusing and mysterious.

"I'm just as lost as you are Yori, the only thing I remember Killigan stealing a secret project was back on Hallo-! Oh no" Ron said as a sudden memory played before him, Yori looked worried at the boy.

"Stoppable-san?" she asked as the boy turned his head back to the girl.

"I got to call Wade," he whispered to the girl as he placed his fingers to his collar to contact Wade.

"Wade we got a-"

"Hello Ron mind if I cut in?" a harsh voice said as Ron spun around to see Kim with a furious look on her face, her arms were crossed as she glared at the couple.

"Kim! Now is not a good time?" Ron said as he looked to the girl.

"Oh! So you have enough time to dance with Yori but not me! Is that it?" she accused, as Ron looked confused as hell.

"What?" an honest to good confused look on his face.

Yori glared as she pushed in front of the boy to glare at the teen "And what is wrong with Stoppable-san and I dancing?" the ninja girl asked as she glared at the emerald eyed beauty.

"We are on a mission to stop Dementor and you two are flirting on the dance floor!" she accused as she pointed her finger to the girls face.

"Um guys?" Ron said as he noticed the crowd looking oddly at them.

"We are undercover and we are pretending to be a couple!" Yori said as she pointed between herself and Ron, Kim growled in rage as her eyes almost seemed to burn like emerald flames.

"Uh Kim Yori?" he said as the men in big black suits started to approach them.

"That doesn't mean you have to enjoy it!" she said as Ron looked around nervously as they drew closer.

"Guys!" He said as the crowd parted to allow the henchmen to close in on the three.

"And you should? After what you did to Stoppable-san. You don't deserve him You 'Uragirimono' (Traitor)" she said as Kim gasped before she growled at the girl.

"GUYS!" He yelled out this time as Kim and Yori snapped their heads towards the boy

"WHAT!" they yelled but stopped as they saw that goons with weapons had surrounded them, small red laser dots aimed at sections of their bodies.

"They got us," Ron said as he held his hands up in the air as the goons aimed their guns at the three. Rufus from above looked down as he held a worried look on his small face.

Dementor laughed from the top of the stairs as he walked towards the trio "Ah! If it isn't Fräulein Possible, her bekloppt sidekick and…ok who is she cause I have no idea who she is," Dementor said as he looked at Yori.

Ron sighed as he gestured between them "Yori this Professor Dementor, Professor Dementor Yori" Ron said as Yori bowed politely to the man.

"A pleasure" Yori said as Dementor bowed in return.

"What do want Dementor?" Kim asked as the Professor scoffed at the girl.

"Ah such rude behavior for a young lady. Well you see young Fräulein what I want I already have" he said as he held up his right wrist and revealed a small metal ring wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"THE CENTURION PROJECT! The ultimate weapon created by the top secret lab" he proclaimed loudly as Kim and Yori had wide eyes at this, Ron narrowed his eyes at this while the goons held them in place.

"With this little beauty I should be more then a match for you and your super powered sidekick" he said as he gestured to Ron who's eyes flashed blue for a brief moment.

"But why would you need that? Your smart why couldn't you build one yourself?" Ron asked as the man chuckled at this.

"Its true I could have created something else to try and match the Centurion project but I decided to take a page from Drakken's book and 'out source' the certain project" he said as he admired the small metallic ring.

"But I am well aware of the suits bio-metric parameters which require the user to be in a state of stress to properly deploy" he said as he circled the trio in his clutches.

"So I decided to give it a little…upgrade," he said as he held up a ring similar to the one on his wrist but was Black and glowed with red circuitry. "This little beauty is my own invention the Bio-circuitry override," he explained as he held up the ring.

"With this it will allow me to bypass the suits parameters and have complete control over the suits Nano technology and make me THE SUPREME MASTER OF THE WORLD!" he proclaimed loudly again.

If he had paid attention he would have seen above a small naked mole rat as he pulled out a silver disc and stole a glance to Ron as he nodded to the small mole Rat.

Ron on the other hand nodded at this, which caused the man to look at the blond along with Kim and the goons, but Yori who had seen Rufus on the chandelier.

"Good plan good plan…but you forgot one thing" Ron said as the man looked skeptical at him.

"And what pray tell is that?" he asked as Ron only smirked at the man.

"You forgot Rufus!" Ron yelled as he, Kim and Yori closed their eyes just as the Naked Mole Rat threw down the small disc that exploded in a flash of light on the ground; the goons and Dementor were instantly blinded as they blindly fired into the air.

Ron swiftly pulled his collapsible pole from his back as he extended the pole and knocked two of the guards to the ground while Kim produced her shock gun and shot at four of the men knocking them out.

Yori produced from her arm covers small needles that she then threw with great accuracy that punctured some of the men's necks and paralyzed their bodies.

Dementor regained his vision only to notice that the Biometric override was gone. He looked over to see it bouncing away as it was nearly squashed by rampaging feet.

"GET THAT DEVICE!" he yelled as his goons soon regained their sights as they dove for the ring. Only for it to be snatched from their hands by a small naked mole rat that ran away from the group and mocked them.

"Good job Rufus!" Kim yelled as she dodged a goon and kicked him in the face, the small rodent was about to run to Ron when a goon stood before him and he changed direction.

Yori dodged and slid under as she tried to grab Rufus before she was forced to evade a charging henchman as she swiftly chopped him on the neck. But was then thrown away as Kim was thrown into her by a group of henchmen.

Ron dove for his little buddy before he was tackled away by two henchmen. Rufus was about to run away when a yellow hand grabbed him "I'll be taking that if you please!" he said as he ripped the ring out of his paws.

He then threw Rufus in the air as Ron managed to knock off his assailants and grabbed his friend. "You ok Buddy?" he asked as the mole rat nodded but then pointed at the man

"Ohm Trouble!" he squeaked as Ron turned around to see Dementor as he placed the override on the silver ring.

The man laughed wickedly as the silver metal gleamed before it turned pitch black and began to form around the villain. Dark grey metal grey over the man's arm before it shifted and slid over his chest legs and arm, his hands became clawed as small blades sprouted out of his forearms.

His body also began to grow as the once short villain began to grow taller then Ron by two heads as he now towered over the three.

The armor became thicker and larger as the once slim armor was replaced with large bulky and intimidating armor with spikes on the shoulders. Glowing red circuitry spread around the body as the under sections of the armor glowed with a blood red light.

His head soon disappeared in black bubble before the bubble began to shrink and compress around his helmet and had three long horns growing out of his head with two smaller ones on either side with a large one in the middle.

Ron, Kim and Yori had wide eyes as they know stood before the armored villain as he laughed victoriously. Ron gulped slightly at the man before he pointed at the man "That would be so cool…if it wasn't going to hurt us".

Dementor grinned as two cannons formed on his shoulders and a blood red light glowed within them "Ja" he said before he fired at the three.

It was show time.

**And scene. Well here it is ladies and gentlemen the long awaited sequel to my previous story of Kim Possible: Rise of the Unstoppable. The reason I had Dementor go after the Centurion project was because I never got around to using Kim's Battle suit like she used in the movie.**

**So I made it that he wanted a weapon that would even the playing field by using the Centurion project, which I think, could have been used more in the show.**

**So please leave a review in the comment box and tell me what you think and if I should continue or just let it die with unstoppable.**

**Masseffecttxs out.**


End file.
